thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Анна Люцифен д'Отриш
Anne Lucifen d'Autriche, born Anne Sui and better known as Queen Anne, is a monarch of the Kingdom of Lucifenia who succeeded her husband, King Arth, after his death. History Early Life Anne was born in the Kingdom of Lucifenia in the year EC 457 and raised as a noble of the House of Sui. She had been good friends with another noble, Prim Rogzé. When they were young, Anne and Prim had met and fell in love with the prince of Lucifenia, Arth Lucifen d'Autriche. Ultimately, Arth chose Anne to be his queen and the two married with Prim's blessing. After Arth's wineglass was nearly poisoned and Prim was believed to be one of the suspects, Anne's childhood friendship began falling apart. Around EC 480, the 23 year-old Anne and her husband met Elluka Clockworker. The royal couple became friends with the sorceress, signing the "Sanosun Bridge Oath" and recruiting Elluka as their court mage and King Arth's subordinate.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1, Section 1 Around this time, Anne's marriage was not doing well and Prim visited them after becoming the Queen of Marlon.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue In EC 485, Anne gave birth to twins: Riliane and Alexiel. About EC 491 her husband died due to an illness known as the Goula disease and Anne assumed the throne until Alexiel was old enough to be crowned king.Twiright Prank story Reign of the Queen Prime Minister Presi Rogzé contested Alexiel's right to the throne, claiming Riliane should be the rightful heir instead. During the political strife, Anne asked Elluka for advice over the issue and sent Mariam Futapie to investigate. After Presi's treasonous intentions were revealed and the minister was killed, the Queen entrusted Leonhart Avadonia with her son to protect him from future assassination attempts. Publicly claiming her child was dead, Anne raised her daughter Riliane on her own.Twiright Prank story Some time later, Anne and Prim made a promise that when Riliane turned fifteen, she would marry Prim's son, Kyle.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 During her reign, she focused on improving and expanding national power, securing the territories acquired during her husband's military campaigns. She was beloved during her reign. Anne fell ill and succumbed to the Goula Disease in EC 499.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Legacy Queen Anne was remembered as a wonderful monarch who ruled the Kingdom of Lucifenia benevolently. Her daughter, Riliane, assumed the throne in her mother's place and refused to be called "Queen" until she came of age, out of respect for her mother.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 During Riliane's tyrannical rule, the massive kingdom Anne and Arth made began to decline, with starvation and crime becoming rampant. The Lucifenian Revolution in EC 500 overthrew the Lucifenian Royal Family's regime and led to a Marlon occupation by Prim's son, King Kyle.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 Personality and Traits Anne was a gentle and noble woman. After her husband's death, she forced herself to become strong and never show weakness in front of others in order to maintain and control her kingdom.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow – Chapter 3, Section 2 She showed determination to secure the territories Lucifenia already acquired and improve the nation for the benefit of the people.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green – Chapter 1 As a result, she was respected and admired by many, including her daughter, Riliane, who sought to mimic her mother's resolute exterior and strong rule.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow – Chapter 3, Section 2 Skills and Abilities Queen Anne was an effective ruler over Lucifenia and managed the nation effectively during her tenure as monarch. Unlike her husband, she recognized the need for expanding Lucifenia's national power in order to maintain control over the country's acquired territories rather than continue expanding their borders.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green – Chapter 1 She also sensibly knew when to seek the guidance of others, such as Elluka, in times of need.Twiright Prank Story Character Connections King Arth: Anne's husband. Anne fell in love with Arth when she was young and cared for him deeply, though their marriage was not always a happy one. She enjoyed seeing him depicted in a heroic manner, such as in comissioned paintings. Prim Marlon: Anne's childhood friend. Initially, the two had a close relationship, but Anne's regard for Prim began to disappear after the latter was suspected of trying to poison her husband. Nonetheless, Anne remained friends with Prim, accepting her visits and being in favor of uniting their houses with Kyle and Riliane. Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche: Anne's daughter. Anne loved Riliane and later relied on her to rule the kingdom one day. Alexiel Lucifen d'Autriche: Anne's son. Anne loved Alexiel and showed concern for his well-being, sending him from the palace to protect him from future harm. Leonhart Avadonia: An employee of Anne's. Anne and Leonhart had a close friendship, with the queen trusting him to raise her son and enlisting his aid during political disputes or in wartime. Elluka Clockworker: An employee of Anne's. Anne became good friends with Elluka over the course of her employment and enlisted her aid during political disputes or in wartime. Mariam Futapie: An employee of Anne's. Anne became good friends with Mariam over the course of her employment and enlisted her aid during political disputes or in wartime. Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *Her original surname, Sui, is likely a derivative of "Sweet" from Sweet ANN. *The meaning of the name Anne is derived from the French and Hebrew term for "favor" or "grace". *Anne's name is partially inspired by the name of his representative Vocaloid, Sweet ANN, using "Ann" at the start of the name. Curiosities *A rumor spread that Anne and Prime Minister Genesia were "doing something immoral".Twiright Prank story *Although Anne is never depicted alive in "The Daughter of Evil" novels, she is given an official design and profile within "Interlude of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide". Gallery Concept Art= 948026.jpg|Queen Anne's profile in Interlude of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide Anne.png|Anne's profile from The Daughter of Evil Handbook 2013 |-| Book Apparitions= Akuno 009.jpg|A young Anne and Prim as seen in The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue |-| Manga Apparitions= Anne_manga.png|Anne as she appears in The Servant of Evil ~ Opera Buffa! ~ Appearances